blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1230.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 10:48:18 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. (Read 1389 times) Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « on: August 09, 2015, 02:18:52 PM » The Brotherhood of Zion will not be held under threat from nations who deem themselves as raiders. We did not allow this in the past and we will not allow it now. From RUKUNU, PEST, The Happening, FVEY, Hetairoi Guild, and various other merc and raider alliances we have always been direct and unforgiving against attacks from raiders. Roma Latronibus is none the different and will receive the same treatment for every attack they make against our members until their surrender/disbandment. The Brotherhood of Zion calls upon the alliances of the world to defend their members from these opportunistic plunderers. Operations: Strike against Assyristan, the leader of Roma Latronibus, after he attacked one of our own(BoZ): Strike against Pain, Member of Roma Latronibus whose raiding an active NAM nation: Strike against Vulva, Member of Roma Latronibus whose raiding an active Brotherhood of Nod nation: No screen but around 50-15 Radicool, Member of Roma Latronibus raiding an active NAM nation Chickenbake, hero of Brotherhood of Nod engaging in battle « Last Edit: August 09, 2015, 03:06:51 PM by Robosax » Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Large Man Sr. Member Offline 278 Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #1 on: August 09, 2015, 02:27:21 PM » rip SPQR heavies also signed for WB « Last Edit: August 09, 2015, 02:30:10 PM by Large Man » Logged Official shitposter of WB and plane enthusiast. Bloc: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52836 Rance Full Member Offline 147 Personal Text I came here to laugh at you. Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #2 on: August 09, 2015, 02:40:41 PM » Oh yeah, SPQR totally isn't responsible for any of their actions. This certainly isn't an obvious act of aggression towards SPQR's enemies. It's just random raids, honestly. What a load of bullshit. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3672 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #3 on: August 09, 2015, 02:42:17 PM » Quote from: Rance on August 09, 2015, 02:40:41 PM Oh yeah, SPQR totally isn't responsible for any of their actions. This certainly isn't an obvious act of aggression towards SPQR's enemies. It's just random raids, honestly. What a load of bullshit. ^ SPQR is full of it. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #4 on: August 09, 2015, 02:49:18 PM » He lives! Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #5 on: August 09, 2015, 02:51:45 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on August 09, 2015, 02:49:18 PM He lives! lol hes on the ass of the same guy whos on my backup. he has been forgiven LONG LIVE CHICKENBAKE Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #6 on: August 09, 2015, 02:56:36 PM » When I see Sqynet's forum avatar, I know that heavy shit is going on. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria maniacgxz Jr. Member Offline 98 Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #7 on: August 09, 2015, 02:57:57 PM » i would like to thank BoZ for helping us against those scum NAM will issue declaration shortly NAM council member Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53598 dopes Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Don't read this. It's personal. Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #8 on: August 09, 2015, 03:01:05 PM » Quote from: Rance on August 09, 2015, 02:40:41 PM Oh yeah, SPQR totally isn't responsible for any of their actions. This certainly isn't an obvious act of aggression towards SPQR's enemies. It's just random raids, honestly. What a load of bullshit. Yup. Clearly subtlety is not their strong suit. Thanks BoZ for helping out against these clowns. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51451 Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #9 on: August 09, 2015, 03:08:39 PM » DAILY REMINDER THAT DURING HIS LEAD OF ONE ONE THE MOST POWERFUL ALLIANCES "The Order", MAMMON DESTROYED AND DISBANDED HIS ALLIANCE AND HAD TO BECOME THE LAPDOG OF SPQR. NOW HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A TOOL OF HIS MASTERS. THE ORDER HAD BIG POTENTIAL IF IT WASN'T CONTROLLED BY GAMBLER TAKING UNNECICARY RISKS TO BECOME (RELEVANT) AND FUCK OVER THE OTHERS IN ORDER TO DO IT. THEIR DIRTY BITCH TACTICS ARE NOW BEING RETURNED. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Truinibad Jr. Member Offline 88 Personal Text Smartest Person on the Internet since 1854. Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #10 on: August 09, 2015, 04:17:48 PM » Terrorism at its finest. When will people realize that saying "we're raiders lmao :^)" doesn't suddenly make it acceptable for you to raid? THG learned. These terrorists will learn too. Logged >Bloc Truinibad Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #11 on: August 10, 2015, 01:00:11 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 09, 2015, 11:55:38 PM Quote from: Svetoslav on August 09, 2015, 03:08:39 PM DAILY REMINDER THAT DURING HIS LEAD OF ONE ONE THE MOST POWERFUL ALLIANCES "The Order", MAMMON DESTROYED AND DISBANDED HIS ALLIANCE AND HAD TO BECOME THE LAPDOG OF SPQR. NOW HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A TOOL OF HIS MASTERS. THE ORDER HAD BIG POTENTIAL IF IT WASN'T CONTROLLED BY GAMBLER TAKING UNNECICARY RISKS TO BECOME (RELEVANT) AND FUCK OVER THE OTHERS IN ORDER TO DO IT. THEIR DIRTY BITCH TACTICS ARE NOW BEING RETURNED. Who are you to talk? You tried to appease TOPKIKE by disbanding UOHN and recreating it. You then became NETO's fucktoy that does whatever they day. Where is your uranium? Clearly a payment for appeasement. >Who are you to talk? A person who did not rage quit for getting his military destroyed and who didn't let his alliance down (unlike your boyfriend) >You tried to appease TOPKIKE by disbanding UOHN and recreating it. Disband is a strong word. UoHN never died or was disbanded during the TK conflict. >You then became NETO's fucktoy that does whatever they day. We operated completely seperatly. All descisions on the alliance and its foreign politics was not decided by NETO. Keep bullshitting. This will not change that Mammon is irrelevant :^). >Where is your uranium? Clearly a payment for appeasement. Plan was to keep it safe, but breaking the code got it to you. Congratualations. This is not even worth mentioning. tl;dr mammon failed and ragequited Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Strelkov Newbie Offline 28 Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #12 on: August 10, 2015, 01:04:49 AM » NAM PREVAILS Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49111 Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #13 on: August 10, 2015, 01:18:55 AM » >Yes you did. You got rekt so hard you had to break down and surrender in front of your comrades and put up a flag that we made you make. You got fucked up No, I did not rage quit. No one broke down when I decided to accept your peace offer. >UOHN died as soon as you took leadership Bullshit. >You are NETO's puppets. You will do whatever they tell you to do. Bullshit. >Nyet, we got DL's uranium not yours. You gave all of yours to NETO in exchange for safety and support. Admit they pull your strings. Uranium was given to DL, which were my most trusted allies and still are. NETO never pulled our strings. Splling lies will not make Mammon more relevant. What I said still stands. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. « Reply #14 on: August 10, 2015, 02:37:05 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 10, 2015, 01:12:00 AM Quote from: Svetoslav on August 09, 2015, 03:08:39 PM DAILY REMINDER THAT DURING HIS LEAD OF ONE ONE THE MOST POWERFUL ALLIANCES "The Order", MAMMON DESTROYED AND DISBANDED HIS ALLIANCE AND HAD TO BECOME THE LAPDOG OF SPQR. NOW HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A TOOL OF HIS MASTERS. THE ORDER HAD BIG POTENTIAL IF IT WASN'T CONTROLLED BY GAMBLER TAKING UNNECICARY RISKS TO BECOME (RELEVANT) AND FUCK OVER THE OTHERS IN ORDER TO DO IT. THEIR DIRTY BITCH TACTICS ARE NOW BEING RETURNED. Who are you to talk? You tried to appease TOPKIKE by disbanding UOHN and recreating it. You then became NETO's fucktoy that does whatever they day. Where is your uranium? Clearly a payment for appeasement. >A person who did not rage quit for getting his military destroyed and who didn't let his alliance down (unlike your boyfriend) Yes you did. You got rekt so hard you had to break down and surrender in front of your comrades and put up a flag that we made you make. You got fucked up >Disband is a strong word. UoHN never died or was disbanded during the TK conflict. UOHN died as soon as you took leadership >We operated completely seperatly. All descisions on the alliance and its foreign politics was not decided by NETO. Keep bullshitting. This will not change that Mammon is irrelevant :^). You are NETO's puppets. You will do whatever they tell you to do. >Plan was to keep it safe, but breaking the code got it to you. Congratualations. This is not even worth mentioning. Nyet, we got DL's uranium not yours. You gave all of yours to NETO in exchange for safety and support. Admit they pull your strings. you sound so hurt Kale is it because of the excess salt? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Brotherhood of Zion responds to Roma Latronibus. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2